Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12
| StoryTitle1 = Spider-Verse, Part Four: Anywhere But Here | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = On Earth-13, Solus and Morlun have reclaimed the Scion, Benjy Parker. The Spider-Totems surround both Inheritors and Spider-Punk says they are screwed. Otto shuts him up and tells him that killing Captain Universe might have weakened him and it might be their only chance to attack their leader. May protests since Morlun has her brother but the Spider-Totems charge at Solus, who mocks them for thinking him weakened while he had consumed the greatest life force of that dimension and never felt more alive, killing the Prince of Arachne and Arachnosaurus easily as Morlun tells the Master Weaver to spin him a way home. May tries to stop him but Morlun punches her away and goes through the portal with the crying Benjy, much to May's horror. Spider-UK calls Spidey and tells him that they lost the Safe Zone. He tells him that they are coming but had to do some stops and Uk asks him where he has been. Then Peter, Gwen, Anya, Mangaverse Spider-Man and Spider-Man J arrive, and Anya and Gwen tell him that they were in three different Japans. UK asks why and Peter tells him they got a strong reading on a totem and then opens a portal to Takuya Yamashiro, the Spider-Man of Earth-51778... who happens to have a giant robot: Leopardon, which Takuya charges against Solus. The Inheritor is unimpressed and with the Enigman Force he absorbed overpowers Leopardon. He rips its arm off before it can counter attack while UK tells them that they have to pull back. May tells him that they have to stop Solus, who knows where her brother is. They open the portal and Otto congratulates Peter for making a choice like leaving a men behind for the rest. Peter tells him that he has a plan and swears to May that they will find Benjy but that it's not safe there anymore. As they leave, Solus tells him that it's not safe anywhere. Meanwhile, Silk has arrived to Earth-3145 on her run from Brix and Bora. The radioactive air starts to affect her and the Inheritor twins arrive. When Brix steps out of the portal, he screams in pain as radiation is lethal to his kind and Bora gets him out. Realizing that the irradiated world hurts them more than her, Silk decides to take it. She covers herself in webbing and realizes she knows where to go. The Spider-Army arrives on Earth-8847, which has a prehistoric-like appearance. Spider-Man says he transported them randomly since the Inheritors won't know where they are if they don't know themselves, until they find a new safe zone. Otto tells him that he has cost them his base, their refuge and both Leopardon and Supaidāman. The later, however, appears from a portal and tells them that he escaped at the cost of Leopardon and Mangaverse Spider-Man and Spider-Man J consoles him in Japanese and tells him that he is not alone. Spidey tries to talk to May but she tells him that she is done listening to them and that there's only one real Spider-Man, her dad, and he is dead. Peter then gets a call from Spider-Woman, who has infiltrated the Inheritors' house by impersonating her Earth-001 counterpart. She tells him that she had to change devices with Silk after she damaged hers and doesn't have enough charge to talk for long or to make a portal big enough for her. Spider-Man asks her if she needs one of them to come for her but she tells him that she is good and that her Earth-001 counterpart is part of the Inheritors' help. Peter comments that it is very convenient and the Master Weaver comments that it's almost like if it were planned as part a grand desing. Peter losts her signal and contacts Miles and asks him how the recruitment is going. He responds that he has no words as he, 67's Spider-Man and Earth-TRN123's Peter were joined by a cowboy Spider-Man, Mini Marvel's Spider-man, an unknown Spider-Man and a sentient Spider-Mobile. The Spider-Mobile tells him to open the portal as Earth-TRN123's Peter calls them the Web Warriors, much to Miles' annoyance. Peter calls Miguel and Lady Spider at Earth-928 as they dissect Daemos' corpse while he is trapped by Alchemax. Miguel tells him that if the Inheritors have a weakness, they will find it and that they have discovered more of their cloning process. Before he can tell him more, Jennix cuts the transmission from Earth-802 and tells Peter that he can hear everything that they have been saying. Jennix tells him that they have been moving and speaking across the dimensional threads of the Great Web and his family mastered this centuries ago. Peter asks him why would he show his hand and Jennix tells him that watching them has been amusing but he can't have them share tactical info. He sends Verna their cordinates and she arrives with her Hounds Rhino, Ox and Hammerhead. The Spiders battle the Hounds as Verna wounds Spider-Girl (Betty Brant), to Sp//dr's horror. In Loomworld, Earth-001, the Master Weaver tells Jessica that Solus has forced him to reveal skeins that are yet to come, knowledge that has helped them gain dominion of reality, but small acts of rebellion, seemingly insignificant threads he altered when no one was looking, can change the design, like that very moment and Spider-Woman's counterpart, all made so that he can give her a set of prophecies. These contain all they need to know of the Other, the Bride and the Scion and something else. The Master Weaver tells her that his master's plan is to do more than kill all the Spiders and to hurry as they approach. Morlun gives Benjy to Brix and Bora, causing the latter to protest. Morlun mocks their failure to catch the Bride and tells them to hold the Scion. He salutes Jessica, who transported away the scrolls the Weaver gave her. At Earth-8847, Peter receives the scrolls during the fight attached to Spider-Woman's teleporter. Otto and Anya ask him what's their next move and Silk calls him. She tells him to get to Earth-3145 before Jennix blocks her. Peter opens the portal and they follow when they notice that Verna won't get near it. In Earth-3145, Otto tells Anna to give him an atmosphere reading and she tells him that the radiation is extremely toxic. Otto screams at Peter for bringing them there but Spider-Man India notices webbed arrows left by Cindy. They follow the trail to Earth-3145's Sims Tower. They go to the bunker of the tower and Peter tells them that it's designed to hide them form the Inheritors. Inside they found Silk, who tells them the Earth-3145's spider-totem was already in there when she got there. The totem is then revealed to be Uncle Ben. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Sweater-Clad Spider-Man ** Cowboy Spider-Man ** Spider-Horse ** * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** **** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** Sims Tower Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = SPIDER-VERSE PART 4! • THE FIRST HUGE BATTLE! Wait, if the first fights were just skirmishes, this can’t mean anything good for the Spiders. • Miles Morales shows his stuff! Silk finds something valuable on her run! • Meet the most surprising Spider-Character yet! | Notes = | Trivia = * Dan Slott mentioned that one of his ideas for a new Spider-Totem was a sentient Spider-Mobile named Peter Parked Car. Whether Marvel capitulated on their rejection of this idea is unknown, but regardless a talking Spider-Mobile appears as part of Miles' team. ** The talking Spider-Mobile is somewhat reminiscent of Speed Buggy from the classic Hannah-Barbera cartoon show. Especially the way it stutters with a "put-put" during speech. * Spiders appeared on the main cover are: ** Main cast Spiders in this issue ** Vi-Lock Spider-Man ** An unnamed Devil-like Spider ** Spider-Jameson ** Izumi ** Fairy Tale Anansi ** Spider-Man 1602 | Recommended = | Links = }}